


【Fanbook】Immoralist Vol.1

by annji



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice Lords - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Chastity Belt, Incest hint, Intersexual Bruce, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annji/pseuds/annji
Summary: Lord Superman and Lord Batman have a half Kryptonian baby, they name the boy Clark.
Relationships: Little Clark/Lord Batman, Lord Superman/Lord Batman, Lord superbat, SuperBat - Relationship, Superman/Batman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	【Fanbook】Immoralist Vol.1

**Physical Book** ➠Google **【楓林館Fanhouse】website** and search **【** Immoralist **】.** This fanbook is available for shipping overseas!  
 **E-book** ➠Google **【rgbee.net】website** and search **【** Immoralist **】.**

【Superbat Fanbook Information】

Book Name | Immoralist vol.1   
Fandoms | Justice Lords  
Relationship | Lord Superman / Lord Batman, Little Clark / Lord Batman  
Rating | NC-17  
Size | B5 /48 P Black & White Comics   
Language | Traditional Chinese & English  
Summary．Warnings | Lord Superman and Lord Batman have a half Kryptonian baby, they name the boy Clark.

※Intersexual Bruce．Mpreg．Chastity belt．Incest hint．PWP．OOC

The story setting is that Kal-El (Lord Superman) and Clark are two different people, and Kal is the father of Clark. In the following issues, there will have incest and threesome elements. In sum, the story is about Clark caught his male parents making love when he was little and therefore stepping into a distorted path. 

The story will both have HE and BE, and it depends on you guys’ reflections to determine which ending for me to draw. So, stay tuned! 


End file.
